coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8835 (8th February 2016)
Plot Kyle's leg is broken. Simon assures Leanne it was an accident and he didn’t mean to do it. Caz arrives to see Kate. As Eva, Sean and Sinead fuss round Izzy, she confirms that her hip was dislocated as Marta barged past but she can put it back into place. Having discovered a makeshift bed, Jenny tells them that the homeless girl was obviously sleeping in the factory. Eileen and Jason defend Phelan, much to Anna's anger. She heads home, furious at Kevin for taking Phelan’s side yet again. As Kyle is stretchered off, Leanne’s deeply worried. Simon remains adamant that it was an accident. Tom tries to re-assure Leanne as a scowling Simon listens on. Tim promises to put a word in with Kevin on Anna's behalf. Dressed up and sporting her new hair-do, Beth has dinner with Kirk in the bistro. Sinead tells Caz that Kate's been having a hard time recently. Ken drives Leanne, Simon and Zeedan back. Leanne and Simon clash and he smacks Ken's car with his bag, running off. Zeedan goes after him. Kate tells Caz all about Johnny's revelation and that Sophie has been a tower of strength to her. Caz and Sophie meet. Eva admits to Aidan that she knew Marta was in the factory but she was worried for her safety as she was on the run from some people who kept her as a slave. Aidan’s shocked. Leanne tells Ken that she's deeply worried about Simon and what action to take over him. Kevin comes round to see Anna. She reluctantly promises to try harder with Phelan. Johnny sees Jenny alone in the bistro and joins her. He buys her a drink and assures her that the factory girls will come round eventually. Beth's skin becomes itchy and blotchy and, blaming the bistro food, she insists Kirk takes her to a doctor. Zeedan finds Simon on Victoria Street. He tells him that Kyle called Leanne a slag and he's right. He confesses that he hurt Kyle on purpose and he's glad at what he did. Jenny enjoys Johnny's company. Gary warns Anna that by keeping the truth about Phelan from Kevin, she’s pushing him away. Zeedan shares the revelation with Leanne. Concerned that Simon is totally out of control, she decides the time has come to report him to the police. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North Guest cast *Kyle - Sam Hattersley *Kyle's Dad - Craig Cheetham *Tom Finlay - Daniel Casey *Referee - Tom Tunstall Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld - Factory floor *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Sports Hall Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne fears that Simon is out of control after she discovers he meant to break Kyle's leg during the football match; Kevin defends Phelan despite Anna's warnings; and Kate confides in Caz that Johnny admitted to an affair that led to her mother's death. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,800,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2016 episodes